


To our dear George deValier

by Chisana_ran



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: An open letter for the author George deValier and the person who miss him, Forgive Me, I don't have any options, I'm sorry to post that, If you know who George was and if you read his stories, Just me...talking about George and how much I miss him, Not a fanfic on Hetalia, read it if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisana_ran/pseuds/Chisana_ran
Summary: George, maybe you'll never read this. You probably ever won't. But I need to tell you something, and I got no other way to do it than to write you this and post it on AO3And that's also for all the person who miss as much as me George deValier, and his deleted stories and accompt.





	To our dear George deValier

George, maybe you'll never read this. You probably ever won't. But I need to tell you something, and I got no other way to do it than to write you this and post it on AO3

With your stories, you literally change my whole life.

Even if I'm a French girl, an unknown and insignificant person that is on the far side of the world. Even if you don't know me and I don't really know you….you changed my life with your stories. I never read, and must never read again, such genius, incredible, perfect, and feeling full stories. You were my top one writer of fanfictions, and in my opinion, no one else was coming close to how high you were in my esteem.

I was way younger the first time I read one of yourb babies. And I clearly remember...that I cried. I cried myself sick ! Because this was the very first story who make me feel like it was something real. It was so real, so beautiful, so heartbreaking, and deliver the strongest message possible.

That love is everything for us.

You taught me that even if the skies are gray and the night of our life seems to long a lifetime.. everything is going to be fine. Cause there's always a solution, and even if some of them are dangerous…._Some things are worth the risk, after all._

And with these convictions, and the ideas that I got after reading your works, I grew up. You participated in building the person that I am today. You influenced me, even if it was not your ulterior motive while you were writing and posting your stories. And I can proudly tell that I grow to be a better person thanks to you.

So that's why I was so devastated and shattered when I see that you deleted your accompt and your works. And due to that….I cried again. Because I will never get the chance to read my favorite author, my favorites fanfictions again. The ones that inspired me the most to become an author myself. Because I want to write stories just like yours, even if I'm not pretentious enough to tell that I reached your level one day.

And I'm pretty sure, no...I'm fully convinced that I'm not the only one in that case. I can't be the only one feeling that way. It's simply impossible. You were, and still are, loved by thousands of people. And if there's one thing that is certain now, is that I already miss you and your works.

_ **But I'm not, and I never will be judging you for the fact that you delete your accompt.** _

I will just be sad, not even angry, cause I'm honestly believe that you have your own reasons to do this. I'm no one to judge you. And I will even say that if you think that it was the best thing to do, then you did right.

You gave me dreams, hopes, ideas and convictions. And I will never be thanking you enough for that.

Thanks, George. Really.

Thanks for all you did for us, Hetalians, and for all the people that read you. I repeat myself, but I will never have the capacity to give you something as worthy as you gave me.

I will stop here, cause there's no other things to say. I hope to see you again one day, that I got the pleasure to read you for just one more time.

I believe in the fact that... _we'll meet again_. Cause you are my _Lily of the Lamplight_. With my memories and the memories of every single person that read yours stories one day, we'll have _something to remember you by_. I hope that you _keep smiling through _from where you are, and that you'll heard my _echo _one day or another.

So..._Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart_. ️♥


End file.
